


Minewt：Everywhere

by KnightNO4time



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25625956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Relationships: Minho/Newt (Maze Runner)
Kudos: 2





	Minewt：Everywhere

Minho捡到了一只小猫，金黄色的毛，巧克力色的眼睛。  
他以为自己不会收留，因为Minho总是东奔西跑，他没有家却哪里都是家。  
他起初只是路过，听着小猫喵喵叫不停。他稍有犹豫，随后别开头决定离开。  
“Sorry, buddy, I can't be your home.”  
不过他回头的时候却忍不住大脑一热。小猫的左腿受了伤，不知道骨折还是没有，只能拖着。但是小猫没有放弃，它用前爪扒着地面艰难的爬向了Minho。  
也许它坚信Minho是归处，即使Minho没有。Minho上前很小心的托起了小猫，黑色的眼睛扫过那张脏兮兮的笑脸。  
“You win, dude.”  
他把小猫去了宠物医院，看着那小腿绑上石膏绷带。医生说它这条腿好不全了，但Minho相信不管如何这只小猫都不会放弃。

“I should give you a name. Humm....”  
在他接走小猫回那暂时居所时才考试思考这个问题。顺便一提，Minho当初医院登记时是瞎起的，就连他自己也早就忘记。  
“Newt？”  
这个名字只是因为Minho前夜重温了《异形》所以才用了角色的名字。  
小猫在怀里用爪子抓着那件脏T恤睁着大眼睛看他。喵的一声，不确定是开心还是生气。

于是Minho就这样开始带着Newt生活，打工，搬家，流浪。Minho享受这种日子，也喜欢看Newt每到一个新环境里就到处探险的样子。  
Newt绷带拆了的时候，看起来和其他小猫没什么不同。除了那只脚有点跛以外并无大碍，Newt依旧喜欢钻到旅行箱里，跳上沙发，缩在Minho肚子上，或者在地毯上趴着睡觉。  
Minho除了简单的猫粮及水什么都不会给Newt准备，就连一个玩具也没给过。  
但Newt并不生气，它更喜欢注视Minho。比如趴在桌子上看Minho给远方的朋友写信，窝在沙发上和Minho一起看恐怖片，躺在楼梯上看着Minho修那辆旧车…虽然Newt一点也看不懂。  
“You are my family, Newt. You are mine.”

Minho黑色头发上总是沾着灰，因为他喜欢在修车厂工作，他喜欢那些零件还有机车。  
Newt总会被他放任一旁，偶尔Newt会觉得很想念黑发男人的抚摸。于是它偷偷溜去车库蹭蹭亚裔男人的裤腿，随后开心的接受头顶那双脏手套的抚摸。  
Newt从来不嫌弃Minho 的工作和他选择的落脚点，不管哪次它都满足的顶着一头被摸乱的毛跑到一边不再打扰他的朋友工作。  
时而有住所附近的孩子会嘲笑Newt，因为Newt毛总不是很干净，走路也很怪。  
那时候Minho就会凶狠的吓跑用树枝挑逗Newt的坏孩子，抱着Newt跟他一起回家洗澡。  
“You know what？”  
Minho一边用猫用香波揉着那身本该漂亮的毛发，一遍笑着咕哝。  
“I don't care what they said. I just know you are fucking beautiful.”  
然后男人捧起来冲干净的小猫，和那大大的牛奶巧克力眼睛相遇，彼此碰了碰鼻尖。  
Newt喜欢这样，没人会相信一只猫不怕水。也许Newt本来怕，可是他更喜欢靠近Minho，即使Minho在淋浴。

直到一日Minho发现那个喜欢被他用手指绕耳朵瘙痒的小家伙不再出现，他以为对方厌烦了这不稳定的日子不再回家，可他心底却比谁都坚信Newt不会离去。  
他安抚自己Newt只是一只小猫，就和当初一样也许会被人带走。Minho转身背对着电视躺在沙发上，但他却耐不过短短的时间便拿起钥匙出门。  
从几时起Minho发觉自己不在一个人流浪，Newt是他不可或缺的家人。  
往日他会在沙发上留出个靠垫，但Newt更喜欢他的肩膀。他会等着Newt回家再吃饭，他知道Newt独钟的那个猫粮品牌。他会在枕边用毯子围个窝，但Newt却在半夜窝进他的被子里不出来。

Newt失去了左脚，被砍断的后肢带着几乎放干的血。黄色的毛被泥巴和血渍弄的黑漆漆，它再也站不起。  
当Minho赶来的时候Newt虚弱的叫了，没有绝望而是开心。Minho不懂Newt可以为他这样的人期待什么，只因自己出现在这里。  
他后悔自己放任Newt乱跑，而自己只会在各种工作场所奔波。他后悔自己犹豫后才出门，他的胡思乱想让他晚了一步。  
Minho怒吼的冲向那些玩弄幼小生灵的小伙子们。他们没小Minho几岁，却被Minho吓得够呛。Minho拳头揍上，可终究敌不过人数。他被架起来，被打得鼻青脸肿。木板拍在他头上，Minho的视线被额头流下的血浓红。  
他品尝到自己血液流入口中的味道，不知道Newt的血液是不是也一样的味道呢？  
他被丢弃在地上，他尝试虎摸地面可撑不起身子，口中咒骂但无人入耳。他看着那些离去玩笑的身影，回头寻找那一小坨黄色的绒球。Newt这次没有爬过来，它失血过多无法再呼唤Minho。  
Minho撑着墙用手揽过那坨皮毛粘连在一起的小猫，血浆和痛苦撑破了Newt的极限，比当初捡到时还要可怜。  
男人托起Newt的脸，看着那双变暗分不出颜色的眼睛，用拇指抚摩过唯一粉嫩却干涩的鼻尖。  
“I'm sorry Newt, I can't be your home...I lost you...”  
他把Newt 放在自己脏掉的衬衫上，他的肚子是Newt最喜欢窝的地方。衣服被弄红，Minho手掌沾到的血渍让那原本金黄色的生灵更加看不出色彩。  
他看着Newt的小脸无力的贴在他的指间，眼睛再也睁不开。身姿没有起伏，也没有他拥抱时的柔软。  
“Newt, come back, please.”  
他知道不会有回应，留给Minho的只有一个人在的家，而他没有落脚的空间。

几年后，Minho遇到了一个男孩，金黄色的头发，巧克力色的眼睛。  
男孩带着清秀俊俏的面容，穿着一件休闲的小西服，坐在吧台前抿着Minho不会喝的那一款威士忌。  
Minho坐在他边上，他不知道那算不算命运。也许只是巧合，却太巧。  
男孩放下空杯转身踏入舞池，就连那有些跛的左脚都有些相似。注视着那个脚步，Minho踏到男孩前方，两个人舞步如此契合。  
男孩的唇向上跳起，浓密的睫毛下含笑，他并不自卑于自己的脚，而是大胆的踏着乐点，比Minho还在行。

“What's your name?”  
“Minho. Your?”  
男孩因为酒精而有些迷离的双眼在光线下闪着淡淡的色彩，有些慵懒，有些好奇，还有些期待。  
“Newton.”  
Minho的目光无法移开，在那晃得人眼花的灯下，他似乎感觉到了熟悉的感觉。  
他不相信命运，也不相信自己有家。但哪里都是他的家，就连这音乐和酒精也是他的落脚点。  
“Can I call you Newt?”  
“Whatever you like.”  
男孩笑得有些让人沉醉，腼腆的配合绕上腰间的手臂搭上Minho 的肩头。

“Newt…”


End file.
